


A Birthday Present to Remember

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: The day after Lance's 21st birthday, Shiro and Lance wake up with rings on their fingers.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	A Birthday Present to Remember

Shiro woke up to someone else groaning awake in his bed.

Or, specifically, someone else groaning awake on his chest.

Snapping his eyes open, Shiro quickly snapped them back shut tight against the light, a headache making itself known with all the stabbing pain of an ice pick between the eyes.

“Ugh.” Shiro grimaced, throwing an arm over his eyes in an attempt to stop the headache. Familiarity with the headache left Shiro aware that he was hungover, and that the last night was a blur of drunken delight, parts of which his body remembered and made that remembered pleasure very obviously known. “No. Down.”

“Shut.” Lance's voice sounded out from his chest, and Shiro felt Lance nuzzle deeper between his pecs, a hand slapping up over his face. “Too loud.”

“Ugh.” Shiro wanted to complain, but Lance was all over him, all warm and a comforting weight and the ring on his hand was nice and cool—

_Hold on._

Shiro moved his hand until he was twining his hand with Lance's, pulling both their hands up so that he could squint and stare at the wedding ring on Lance's hand. And, apparently, the wedding ring on his own hand.

“Lance.” Shiro shifted, and Lance groaned into his pecs. Flexing them, Shiro tried again. “ _Lance_.”

Finally, Lance groaned, squinting a glare up at Shiro.

“Rude. I was sleeping.” Lance blinked fuzzily, his brow scrunched up in the most adorable way, even if Shiro knew that it was because of a hangover like Shiro's own. “Why am I awake?”

“We married.” Shiro waved their twined hands, and Lance stared before his eyes widened as much as they could, jaw dropping. “Yeah.”

“No way.” Lance stared at their hands, before grinning. “Holy crow, that's so amazing.”

Shiro wanted to disagree, but Lance was making his own pleasured memories known against Shiro's leg, and he _knew_ that he was pressed against Lance's hip. Plus, Shiro couldn't stop the warmth pooling in his navel at the idea of being married to Lance.

“Yeah.” Shiro grinned, laying his head back. He pulled Lance closer, humming his delight. “Yeah it is.”

“Mr. Lance Shirogane.” Lance laid his head back against Shiro's chest, pressing a small kiss to Shiro's chest. “Or Mr. Takashi Serrano.”

“Mmmm what about both? Serrano-Shirogane.” Shiro frowned. “No. Too much of a mouthful.”

“I could take yours and you could take mine.” Lance giggled, then groaned. “Ugh. Is this a hangover?”

“Happy birthday.” Shiro could think of a worse set of presents to give his boyfriend for a twenty-first birthday: a hangover and a husband.

“Best birthday.” Lance pressed another kiss, this time to the other side of his chest. “Best present.”

Shiro tried not to chuckle at his husband, and failed.

He wouldn't want to wake up any other way.


End file.
